Montauk's Finest
by ABrightBlueCalm
Summary: After all of the battles they've faced, what will happen to Piper, Jason, and Annabeth when Percy goes to their school? Especially if someone else has a crush on Percy...Will the cheerleaders and jocks overpower them? Will high school be the toughest battle yet?
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

I smiled to myself as I walked into my new school, looking at the perfect girl beside me. Her blonde curls shone in the sunlight, and her usually stormy grey eyes sparkled with joy at the idea of school. I, on the other hand, was only looking forward to the lunch bell, and seeing Piper and Jason again, after our last battle.

Suddenly, Annabeth's eyes sprung open, and she darted towards her school's doors.

"Why the hurry, Wise Girl?" I asked.

"We only have 7 minutes left to get to the classroom!" She replied."We have to get there before our teacher!"

I shook my head as I sprinted after her, earning some very strange looks from the teachers and students. When I caught up with her, she was about to enter the classroom. I followed her into my new school for the next few years, or until I blew something up.

"Wow." I breathed.

If I thought the Battle in Tartarus was chaos, this was something else. This was nothing like how I remebered school.

A group of boys was having a paper fight, using crumpled up pieces of paper as missiles – I only just managed to dodge one aimed for my head as I entered the room. There was a whole gang of the – I'm guessing – 'popular' girls perched on their desks, doing their make-up. How one girl can have so much make-up on her face at once is a mystery to me, but somehow they managed it. In the far corner, Piper and Jason were making out. What a lovely welcome from Montauk High.

As the clock on the wall slowly ticked towards 8:30, I started walking to the place where I had last seen Annabeth. Where was she?

I fully entered the room, my eyes searching for Annabeth. What if a monster had taken her alive? What if Luke was still alive and he had kidnapped her? Did she have her invisibility hat with her this morning?

One of the corner of my eye, I noticed the cheerleaders stop applying make-up, but I ignored it, and didn't think anything of it.

Just then, I noticed Annabeth standing in the corner of the room, the corner with a bookshelf. She was gazing at the books with a look of awe in her eyes at the intriguing (for some)sight of the floor-to-ceiling bookshelf. I grinned to myself – sometimes she was so like her mother.

Without a sound, I crept up behind her. She obviously didn't notice me because she was too absorbed in the books. I grinned again, and crept up right behind her.

"Boo!" I whispered.

Annabeth whipped out her knife, and pressed it to my neck. Luckily for my neck, she soon let go.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

I heard Percy creeping up behind me, but thought nothing of it. He was probably just trying to scare me. Again. He is such a Seaweed Brain sometimes...

"Boo!" He whispered right behind me. I spun around whilst drawing my dagger, and shot it towards his neck.

But as I stared into his sea-green eyes, I noticed just how shocked he looked. I shook myself out of my 'Percy-trance' and removed my hand – and dagger – from his neck.

Percy tried to look cool by leaning on the bookshelf, but he ended up miss-judging the distance, and he fell flat on his face.

I stifled a laugh, and quickly looked around the room to make sure no-one saw him fall.

The only people I saw looking were Diana Greeber and her bitchy posse. Oh well, they probably just wanted to scope out the 'new guy'.

I turned back to Percy, only to find him acting as if nothing had happened. I slow-mo clapped him, and laughed at his offended expression.

"Wow. That was amazing balance." I joked.

"Hey! That's rude! I never said anything when you fell off the lava wall at camp!" He retorted.

"That was because Clarisse threw a spear at me! You have no excuse!" I replied.

For a couple of seconds, I watched the one and only great Percy Jackson stand there with his mouth open like his friend – Billy the goldfish. But then his shoulders slumped, his head tilted towards the floor, and the corners of his mouth drooped.

I immediately felt bad, and I went over to comfort him, and give him a hug and a whispered "I'm sorry." But as soon as the words left my mouth, he looked up at me with his trademark grin.

"Gotcha!"

I blinked, then realised what he had done. That cheeky little...

I slapped him, and then stormed off. I heard him follow me, and then I felt Percy's arms around my waist. I leaned back into his strong chest, and vaguely heard him murmur something.

"Huh?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I said when does class start?" I looked at the clock.

"In about 1 minute." I replied.

"Wanna go and break up Jasper?" He asked, grinning at me.

"You have been spending far too much time with Silena!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hope you guys all like this story! Please favourite, follow and of course review! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, Thalico would exist, and there would be A LOT more Percabeth! **

Jason POV

Piper and I had gotten to class 15 minutes early. We got to the classroom and sorted out our books, but still had 10 minutes left. We moved to the corner and spent our time...expressing our feelings for each other.

Diana Greeber POV

I was fixing my already perfect face when I saw Annabeth Chase walk in. She is such a nerd, and keeps telling me that she has a boyfriend, but I don't believe her – she's just too ugly!

Anyway, I was fixing my face when I saw HIM walk in.

He was beautiful. His unruly black hair was perfectly styled. His bright green eyes shone, and his shirt showed his muscles. I licked my lips. This one was MINE.

My eyes followed him to the corner, where he started talking to Annabeth. He must be clever then. Clever and cute – how rare!

Then I saw him trip over. But Annabeth just ridiculed him – I'm not _that_ dumb a blonde, I know some big words!

Anyway, if _I_ was his girlfriend, I would never ridicule him, unlike stupid Annabeth. Why is so mean to a boy that yummy. But anyway, back to him.

He said something to Annabeth and then she stormed off. Good riddance!

But no. He followed her. What does it take to get rid of her? Then he hugged her. WTF? This was not happening. Someone had to do something! So I set out to break them up.

I put away my make-up, and sauntered over to where they stood. I was sure to sway my hips extra, just for him.

"So what's your name, newbie?" I asked, running my hand up and down his arm whilst batting my eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Percy. Percy Jackson." He replied.

"Well Percy Jackson," I purred seductively "The Summer Dance is coming up, and guess what, I'm free." I told him, crossing my arms to make my chest stick out more.

"He's actually going with me." Annabeth stated, butting in on our conversation.

"Oh really? Well we'll see about that, won't we?" I told them before walking off back to my group. I may have looked calm and collected, but inside I was fuming. I can't believe that someone as good-looking as Percy Jackson would go to the Summer Dance with someone like Annabeth when I am both amazingly beautiful _and_ single. It's a mystery to me.

I have an idea.

I just heard Jacky Taylor talking about how 'hot' he thought Annabeth Chase was, so I decided that he was going to help me break up Annabeth and Percy. What is his prize? Annabeth Chase.

Jacky Taylor POV

I was talking to my gang about that hot chick Annabeth Chase when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Diana Greeber, the 'most popular' girl in school who I once hooked up with _as a joke! _She asked me if she could speak to me 'in private'. I shrugged – whatever.

"So, Taylor. I hear you like the look of that nerd girl – Annabeth Chase." She told me.

"Hell yeah! Her ass is nice!"

"Right. Anyway, you know the new guy, Percy Jackson."

"uh huh."

"well he is Annabeth's boyfriend."

"so..."

"So I want him."

"And you told me this because..."

"You want Annabeth."

"Yeah."

"And I want Percy."

"And..."

"If you help me break them up, you get her, and I get him. We're all happy – it's a win-win situation. Is it a deal?"

I thought about it. I get a hot chick, _and_ Diana off my back, and all I have tom do is break up a couple? I've done that before.

"I'm in."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** **So I know that this chapter is really late, and I am EXTREMELY SORRY! But to make up for it I have an extra long chapter for you AND multiple POVs. Yay! Also, I experimented a bit with a third person POV, so please tell me what you think. Remember to comment, favourite and follow. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I realised that I haven't done a disclaimer for the previous chapters, so I apologise for that, and I do not own any PJO or HOO characters. That lucky Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I don't believe her. Diana Greeber, resident bitch, just decided to waltz on over, and flirt with my boyfriend. As usual – being the Seaweed Brain he is – he didn't even seem to notice. I was fine with it, mostly, but when she started running her hands up and down his arms. My fists were clenched by my sides.

Diana looked like she had something stuck in her eyes, and when she asked MY Seaweed Brain to the Summer Dance, I had to do something before my dagger came out of my pocket and went into someone's – preferably Diana's – neck. I just couldn't take it anymore. I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Actually, he's going with me." I said, glaring at her.

"Oh really? We'll see about that." She said before strutting off to join her bitchy group again, probably to bitch about me.

As soon as Diana was out of earshot, I sighed, and collapsed against Percy. He seemed surprised, yet still hugged me back.

"What's the matter? Was it something I said? Are you okay?" he asked, firing concerned questions at me like bullets out of a machine gun. I nodded, but that only answered his most recent question.

"It's just that Diana has always had it in for me, since the first day. What's her problem? Why does she hate me? And now she wants to steal my boyfriend." I explained.

"Whoa, wait a second. She wants to steal me? Why?" Percy asked, with an adorable confused look on his face. I sighed. Sometimes he was just too oblivious.

"Yes. She wants to steal you because she really hates me, and, let's face it, you're hot. You're pretty clever, for a Seaweed Brain, and you're amazing at every sport. Why wouldn't she want you?" I told him. By the time I was finished, he was looking at me with a smug look in his eyes, and a smirk on his lips.

"You think I'm hot?" he asked incredulously.

"Maybe" I admitted."But seriously? That's all you heard?"

"Admit it Annie. You think I'm incredibly sexy, don't you?" he proclaimed, striking a pouty pose for emphasis.

"Shuddup." I said, laughing along with Percy, until I noticed Jacky Taylor _and _Diana Greeber coming towards us.

"Uh oh." I whispered.

"What's the ma- oh."

"So, Annie, wanna go out with me tonight?" asked Jacky Taylor. I could see Percy bristling with rage beside me, so I put my hand on his arm as I gave Jacky a curt, negative answer. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Diana Greeber was trying to flirt with _my_ Percy. Again.

"So, Percy," she said, feeling my boyfriends muscles. My hand inched towards my dagger."You have really nice muscles," she continued "Do you work out a lot?" she asked. She must have had some dust in her eyes, because she was blinking like mad. I think Percy told her that he swam a lot or something , but my attention was diverted by Jacky putting his hand on my arm.

"Annie? You alright?" he asked me.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I replied.

"Good." He said. "So, I realised I don't actually know that much about you Annie."

"Well, first off, I hate being called Annie. What else do you want to know?"

"Well, _Annie," _he said, putting emphasis on my nickname. "What do you like to do for fun, apart from read?" he joked.

"Well," I told him "I like to swim a lot, and I quite like freestyle drawing – although I suck at it!" I laughed.

"I bet you're not as bad as me. Once I drew a tree, and my Dad thought I was drawing an alien invading. He even said he could see a face." We laughed.

"Okay, okay. That's pretty bad, but I can do better than that. Once I drew a cat for my mom on Mother's Day, and she thanked me for the, and I quote, 'beautiful monster pirate.' How are they similar?"

"Okay, okay. You win." Jacky conceded. "You are officially the worst freestyle artist ever. Congratulations."

"Gee, thanks." I replied, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"No worries," Jacky grinned. His grin was infectious, and I couldn't help but grin at him myself.

Maybe Jacky Taylor isn't so bad at all.

Percy POV

I was chatting to Annabeth, and having a great time, when this arrogant bastard comes up and just casually asks Annabeth out. Can't he see that she's going out with me?

As I was considering throwing him into Tartarus, Annabeth put her hand on my arm. I don't why, but her just touch calmed her down. Annabeth can always calm me down no matter what.

Annabeth didn't say yes to that 'Jacky Taylor' dude, but I was distracted by that Diana placing her manicured hand on my biceps.

"So, Percy," she said. I think it was supposed to be seductive, but it seriously failed. Her eyes just kept on and on blinking super fast. It's super distracting.

"Do you work out a lot Percy?" I wonder, does scaling the lava wall at camp, and beating just about all of the campers at sword fighting in my half-god half-human camp count as working out? I gave up on that question, and settled for just telling her that I swim a lot, because I do. Every single day.

Anyway, as I kept talking t Diana, I heard Annabeth laughing along with Jacky Taylor. Great. What if she gets a crush on him? What if she dumps me for _him_? What if –

"Percy?"

"What? Oh, sorry Diana, I was just...thinking."

"Oh. Well, anyway, I was just telling you some of the rumours going around about Annabeth. Since she's your girlfriend, I figured you should know." She told me, looking innocently at me. I sighed. Please let them all be lies.

Diana then proceeded to tell me all the horrible rumours that these people have made up about Annabeth. About _my _Annabeth.

Jacky Taylor POV

Wow. Just wow.

I always knew that Annabeth Chase was smart, good at sport, and cute, but now I find out that she is also funny, sarcastic, _and _she can't draw? She is literally my dream girl. So I will do whatever i have to get her.

Diana Greeber POV

My plan is going swimmingly.

Annabeth and Jacky are getting along really well, so she is bound to agree when he asks her to the Summer Dance. After all, why wouldn't she? He's hot, pretty clever, captain of both the football and basketball teams, and he is funny. Heck, I'd even take him if Percy wasn't – to put it simply – hotter.

As well as those two getting along amazingly, I have no doubt that Percy won't fall head over heels for me soon – everybody does. Soon, Jacky Taylor will get rid of Annabeth for me, and I will be with the hottest guy at Montauk High.

Percy Jackson _will _fall for me.

Only a few more days.

Third Person POV

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are a couple whose relationship can only be described as love. They look at each other with loving eyes, they hold each other in loving embraces. They smile at each other with loving smiles. They are _the_ perfect couple.

But Percy Jackson is bound to be a popular boy. Diana Greeber is the most popular girl. On paper, they seem like a good couple, but in real life, they simply don't fit together.

Jacky Taylor and Annabeth chase. The popular jock and the nerdy geek. On paper, you might be mad to put them together, but in reality, they laugh along together like old friends. They could even be very good friends.

Who knows what will happen to them through high school. Who will end up with who? That is the question.


End file.
